


Что-то про утро

by OvvCheck



Series: Enemyti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Аля ленивый но ответственный, Мартин с утра - мягкая булочка, набросала осенью за десять минут и считаю что он милый, просто отрывок с телефона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck
Summary: Крошечный скетч. Альберт не хочет вставать, а Мартин уже приготовил завтрак. У меня в телефоне есть такие маленькие наброски, буду их сюда скидывать, потому что размер значения не имеет.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemyti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Что-то про утро

\- Альхен! - Позвал Мартин с кухни. - Ты сегодня вставать будешь?  
\- Не-ет! Я буду жить под одеялом, - крикнул Альберт в открытую дверь, и помахал появившемуся в ней Мартину высунувшейся пяткой.   
\- Завтрак я тебе сюда не понесу, - улыбнулся тот.   
\- Что, даже кофе?   
\- Не-а.  
\- Даже ни одной булочки? - Альберт убедительно поднял брови.  
\- Хватит валять дурака, - засмеялся Мартин. - Поднимайся и пойдём есть.  
\- Почему нельзя разок позавтракать в постели? - Вздохнул Альберт. - У тебя-то не должно быть на этот счёт предрассудков.  
\- Потому что угадай, кто потом будет перетряхивать простыню?  
\- Можешь свалить это на меня, моя же идея, - Альберт пожал плечами. - Я не говорю, что ты должен потом убирать.  
\- Да, вот только ты пока соберёшься… Наступит глубокая ночь, а ты решишь, что и так удобно, и мне придётся этим заниматься, потому что неудобно будет именно мне.  
\- Если я дам тебе слово прибраться сразу после завтрака, - примирительно сказал Альберт. - Ты принесёшь его сюда?   
Мартин задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку и всё же, в конце концов, согласно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну хорошо, сейчас.  
\- Что б я без тебя делал?

**Author's Note:**

> Альхен - немецкое ласковое обращение, образовано при помощи суффикса "хен" от имени Альберт. На русском было бы что-то типа "Алечка". Ещё есть вариант "Альбертхен", это типа "Альбертушка".


End file.
